GROSS Operation TEA PARTY
by THE Elvenking
Summary: Susie's having a tea party...


G.R.O.S.S.- The Animated Series  
  
I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. This is a semi-parody of Kids Next Door.  
  
Episode 1- Operation T.E.A. P.A.R.T.Y.  
  
That's  
  
Every  
  
Animal's  
  
Plan  
  
And they're  
  
Ready  
  
To say  
  
Yes  
  
"Good morning, team." Calvin smiled as Hobbes stood proudly by his side.  
  
"Dictator-for-life Calvin addressed the crowd to waves of huzzahs! Huzzah! Huzzah!" Hobbes narrated to himself as he wrote down the club meetings.  
  
"We're here to discuss our enemy's latest development." Calvin continued.  
  
"More huzzahs followed, but were suddenly silenced by the dictator-for- life's sudden announcement. What hideous weapons could the enemy be developing?"  
  
"It appears as though one Susan Derkins, the leader of the female side, has planned a tea party for today with Candace and Mister Bun, whom is known to be a traitor to the male cause."  
  
"The Dictator proceeded to give full details on the enemy's gathering with a traitor to our cause. Nobody volunteered for the duty, so the Dictator for life volunteered. I, the esteemed President and First Tiger, agreed to join him."  
  
Calvin and Hobbes now cast the rope down to the grass. Hobbes began to stroll towards it, but Calvin cut him off. "Surely, you know that a dictator-for-life is more important than a mere president and first tiger."  
  
Before Calvin's feline friend could respond, Calvin was on the ground. Hobbes muttered a few black words and climbed down.  
  
Hobbes ran into the house and began running up the stairs to catch up with Calvin when Calvin's mother's voice interrupted his charge. "Calvin, are you running up the stairs?"  
  
"No, mom. That was Hobbes." Calvin sighed.  
  
"Hobbes was not running up the stairs." Calvin's mother insisted. "You'll be taking out the garbage tonight, bucko."  
  
Calvin looked behind him to see Hobbes rolling with laughter. "It was you running up the stairs..." Calvin sighed.  
  
At any rate, Calvin and Hobbes got some paper and began their insidious plotting. "Susie will never know we're coming!" Calvin chuckled. Finally, after ten minutes of hard work, their plan was complete. The G.R.O.S.S. slipped out the back of the house.  
  
"Would you like more tea, Mister Bun?" Candace asked as she picked up the teapot and poured some more tea into Mister Bun's glass.  
  
Susie continued to sip on her cup. "Something bothers me." She sighed.  
  
"What?" Candace asked, putting the pot down.  
  
"Nothing, really." Susie insisted. "It's just that I have a feeling Calvin's nearby."  
  
Calvin and Hobbes were, in fact, at the top of a tree overlooking the tea party. "We've been betrayed, Hobbes." Calvin whispered in a panicked voice.  
  
"Then let's move!" Hobbes rallied.  
  
"Right! You go first!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I should think we would have an easier time replacing you than replacing me!"  
  
"No, I'd just take your job..."  
  
"Will you shut up and move?"  
  
"Fine... moving..."  
  
Hobbes climbed down the backside of the tree and pulled something out of hiding by the ground. It was... a tie?  
  
Hobbes now gently walked up towards the table, smiled, and sat down. "Ladies." He said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Hey, Hobbes." Susie smiled as she poured the tiger a cup of tea. "Calvin's not around, is he?"  
  
"Um... er... I'm not at liberty to say..."  
  
"Okay, then." Susie sweetly responded, then suddenly changed the tone of her voice to a dramatic order. "Candace! He's in the tree!"  
  
Susie ran and get the hose as Candace whirred around and produced a bunch of water balloons. When Susie returned and concentrated the water, defeat was inevitable for the club G.R.O.S.S. Calvin jumped down the far side, and, with a cry of "Hobbes, retreat!", Calvin and Hobbes ran back to their treehouse, where they utilized the newly stowed towels. Hobbes had managed to escape without getting squirted, but had sweat so much that the towels helped.  
  
"This is a dismal day for the club." Calvin sighed, leaning over the edge. "There's a traitor with our enemy, and our second-in-command is a coward."  
  
"This doesn't go in the log, right?" Hobbes smiled.  
  
"Why wouldn't it?"  
  
Hobbes now produced the log book from between his hands, slid down the rope ladder, and began running with his cry of "hoo hoo!" Calvin chased after him, into the woods. 


End file.
